A responsibility of a project manager is to forecast the resource demand profile that will be required by a project before the work begins. The resource demand profile can be defined as the roles, skills and number of resources that will be necessary to complete the work on a project. The project manager may work in conjunction with other members of the Project Management Office (“PMO”), the planner/scheduler, and/or field personnel to create this resource demand profile at the project level, and then work together with resource managers and procurement managers to fulfill the resource needs of the project in a timely fashion.
The staffing can be done by running a manual search on each of the requirements. The search then generates a list of resources to choose from based on their availability. Then, the project/resource manager could choose from the list of resources and could choose to staff the corresponding role requirement.
Resource finding is one of the key areas in staffing the resource demand profile requirements of a project, and manually searching for role staffing as described above may be time consuming, inefficient, and/or costly.